Awkward
by Miss Kells Bells
Summary: Even superheroes do awkward things ever once in a while. But there are few stories written about these awkward moments. Read if you're not afraid of the of the oh-so hilarious and awkward truth. Latest one-shot about Artemis, M'gann and Zatanna is up.
1. The Awkward Moment With Your Reflection

**Summary:** **Even superheroes do awkward things ever once in a while. But there are few stories written about these awkward moments. Read if you're not afraid of the of the oh-so hilarious and awkward truth. **  
><strong>Rating: K<br>Disclaimer: I do no own Young Justice.**

**A/N: This was a challenge prompt issued by XxTheUnspokenTruthxX in the Young Justice FanFiction Challenges forum. The prompt was ****"That awkward moment when you stop at a car to see your reflection and then notice someone's in there," and Roy was the character I was assigned. I hope you found this as funny as I did.**

**A/N2: qweerlittlefish is also writing a series of awkward moments based on **XxTheUnspokenTruthxX**'s challenge. It's called Let's Get Awkward! and if you like my story you should check out her's too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment With Your Reflection<strong>

It was not Roy's day. He spent all of last night following a lead which lead him to Gotham and then had to sleep on the streets come day break because he couldn't find a hotel. When he woke up with a backache from sleeping on the ground with only a newspaper for a blanket he decided to search for a more comfortable place to stay for the next few days. He had no idea how long he'd be stuck in Gotham or if his search would take him somewhere else, but he'd like to be prepared for the long haul. Gotham is not the kind of place you want to be stuck alone and vulnerable in.

He lugged around his backpack filled with his Red Arrow Costume and gear. His scalp was so itchy and all he could think of was a nice hot shower. Across the street a couple of teenage girls who were maybe a year or two younger than him pointed and laughed. He growled at himself. He had to get cleaned up soon or he might start getting harassed by the police for being a vagrant.

Roy didn't know exactly how horrible he looked. As he passed a limo parked on the streets he saw his reflection in the dark window. He stopped and inspected the hot mess that he had turned into overnight. His hair was sticking up except for the few greasy strands that were stuck on his forehead. While he couldn't actually see the dark circles under his eyes looked but he could tell they were drooping. And his lip was cracked and bloody.

Roy touched his face in shock. How had he turned into such a mess in just one night?

As he stared at his reflection the windows started to lower. Roy realized someone was in the limo. His brain frantically tried to think of a reason he was staring into a rich limousine while looking like a violent vagrant. He panicked thinking whoever was inside would call the cops on him. He knew he could get away, he just didn't want to have to deal with that right now. Now when he had so much else to deal with. Find a place to stay, catch the bad guys, look good for the ladies.

The window reached all the way down. A small dark haired boy sat inside.

"Roy?" the boy asked. The voice sounded familiar.

"Robin?" Roy asked. Despite the boy wearing sunglasses Roy could see the surprise in Robin's face. He frantically reached for the window button again.

"Alfred! Go, go, go!" Robin said. The car started and the window reached the top of the door frame as the car drove away.

"Uh...where's my car?" a moments later a man asked from behind Roy.

Roy turned around to see billionaire Bruce Wayne looking dumbfounded.

"Was your car a limo?" Roy asked.

"Yeah," Bruce said.

Roy smirked. "Why don't you just beckon the batmobile?" he said and walked off with a stroll.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review. **


	2. That Awkward Moment After Slamming Doors

**A/N: This challenge prompt was once again issued by XxTheUnspokenTruthxX in the Young Justice FanFiction Challenges forum. The prompt was ****"That awkward moment when you slame the door and then realize you have to go back into the room," and M'gann was the character I was assigned. This came off as more squirmy awkward than funny awkward but I like the ending and the goal was to make it awkward so I win.**

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment After Slamming Doors<strong>

"I'm not talking about this anymore, M'gann," Superboy with anger. It was their first fight as a couple and both teens thought it might be the end.

"But Wally deserves to know about us," M'gann said.

"Leave it alone, M'gann!" Superboy said his voice rising even more. M'gann was shocked that it could get even louder. She could barely reach his normal angry decimal. How lond could his voice get?

"Why don't you want to tell anyone?" M'gann said with tears welding in her eyes. "Why are you so ashamed of me?"

"It's not of their business," Superboy shouted. "If you want Wally to leave you alone then tell him you're not interested. But leave me and our relationship out of it."

"So if we decide to get married one day are we going to tell anyone? Or are we just going to elope and never tell anyone. If we ever have kids will we tell them that we're married?"

"At the rate this is going," Superboy yelled, "I seriously doubt we're going to be together that long."

M'gann felt a blow to her heart. She felt like breaking down and crying right in front of Superboy and begging him to stay with her. But the words were said and he obviously didn't want her anymore.

"Fine, it's over!" M'gann said. She flew over to the nearest exit and used telekinesis to slam the door. Then she floated down next to the door and leaned against it trying to hold back tears. Then she heard a ding come from the other room.

_Oh no!_ she thought as she realized her cookies were still baking in there._ Superboy will probably just let them burn to spite me. But I can't go back in there now. Damn it! My poor pressure cookies. _M'gann frowned and took a deep breath. She opened the door and causally walked back in.

"Forget about your cookies?" Superboy asked with a smirk.

"Shut up!" she shouted, folding her arms as blood rushed to her cheeks. She looked over at the oven but the cookies were already out of it and cooling on the counter. She smiled cheek to cheek. "You saved my cookies?"

Superboy shrugged. "Only because I had a sugar craving."

M'gann flew over to her boyfriend and floated face to face with him. Then she leaned in to kiss him.

"But serious," she said when she pulled out of the long intense kiss, "we need to tell Wally. He's a part of this now. His cookies almost burned because you didn't want to tell him."

Superboy rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up!" he said and pulled M'gann head back toward his for another long make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, time to review. Thanks for reading!**


	3. That Awkward Moment With Swear Jars

**A/N:** **For once this Awkward story is an orginal creation from my own mind. It was sitting on my harddrive for a few weeks with no where to go. No home. I think it's just awkward enough for this story. This is about that awkward moment when you have to go put a quarter in the swear jar.  
><strong>

**I'd like to thank XxTheUnspokenTruthxX, Scotty1609, Lin36bffbecca, Nightingale Heartz, RenkonNairu and Shojobaby for reviewing chapter one (I was so tired the day when I updated last that I forgot to and...**

**kaite hong, candi711 and Ansa88 for reviewing the last chapter.**

** I'd also like to thank katie hong for her idea submittion. Yes I do take requests. I will try as hard as I can to write an awkward story revolving around it.**

**Warning: This chapter contains swearing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment With Swear Jars<strong>

"He did what?" Mary West asked.

Wally sat on the couch across from his parents with his head hung in shame. He knew what was going to happen next. His father would blame Uncle Barry. Aunt Iris would intervene. Dad would curse. Aunt Iris would get angry about the swearing. Dad would do something stupid. Mom would cry. He'd spend the night at the Allen's and be grounded when he returned home the next day. It happened every month or so; like ritual that he would always go through with his folks. Just as soon as things seemed to be going well again he'd upset his parents one way or another. Lather, rinse, repeat.

"This is all your fault," Rudy West said directed at his brother-in-law.

"Now let's not blame Barry for this," Aunt Iris said as if on cue.

Rudy stood up and hovered over Barry, who was sitting next to Wally on the couch. Rudy glared at Barry. Wally prepared himself for his father to try to hit Barry. He'd never land the strike though; Barry was the fastest man alive. He always stopped it.

"You're right, Iris," Rudy said. "Wally fucked up this time."

A whine escaped from Mary. "Rudy, I will not tolerate swearing in this house," Iris said. "And so help me God if you try to hit Barry one more time I'll—"

Iris stopped as Rudy raised his hand. Another whine escaped from Mary.

"Don't even try, Rudy," Iris said.

He brought his hand down, aiming it toward the speedsters face. Only this time he wasn't aiming for Barry so Barry didn't stop him. Instead he aimed for Wally. And due to the shock of the situation neither speedster was able to react in time to stop it. The hand came across Wally's check.

_Smack!_

"I always thought it was his fucking fault." Rudy said. "You always wanted to be just like him. Not your fucking old man. Not the man who raised you, took care of you when you were sick and fucking sat by you in the hospital after the accident. No, not fucking me. Instead you want to be just like the fucking idiot who put you in that damned hospital. Well congratulation Wally, you're officially the fuck-up that he is."

Iris stood up and face his brother. He was a few inches taller but the glare she was giving Rudy was more terrifying than if Wonder Woman went on an angry rampage. She may be small but Iris could do some damage if she thought her loves ones in danger.

"Don't you ever _try_ to it my husband again. Don't you ever _hit_ my nephew again. And don't you ever _swear_ in my house again. Now get out!"

Rudy looked like he shrank into a midget. His face turned beat red and he tried looking away and clearing his throat. "Come on Mary, let's go," Rudy said, his voice going up an octave.

A sob came out of her but Mary still she stood up and followed her husband. As they left Rudy slammed the door.

Iris stared at Wally who was rubbing his check. "Fucking asshole!"

"Iris!" Barry and Wally exclaimed her unexpected swearing

Iris stood up and sighed. "I'll go put a quarter in the jar."


	4. That Awkard Moment With Brain Fog

**A/N: I'd like to thank cary99, candyapples101, Lin36bffbecca, Jedi Ani Unduli and candi711 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I'd also like to thank Candyapples101 for giving me this idea in her review. Everyone please continue to submit ideas. The more ideas, the more to choose from the better the stories. Thanks for reading.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment With Brain Fog<br>**

"Oh yeah, I just kicked you butt!" Wally shouted, waving his hand and xbox controller in the air.

"It was bound to happen one day," Robin said. The two best friends were sitting on a couch in Mt. Justice playing video games on the flat screen TV. They were both in their civies and both trying to relax after a stressful week of patrols and missions.

"What are you talking about?" Wally said. "I beat you all the time. My reflexes are so much better."

"And so is your ADD."

"Leave M'gann out of this!"

Robin cackled, remembering the time he beat Wally in Super Smash Brother's because Wally smelled brownies in the air. Burnt brownies, that is. He ate them anyway. Robin couldn't help but make a face.

"What?"

"Just thinking about the time you had ashy-brownies."

"You're such a jerk, um…"

"What?" Robin asked. Wally's change of attitude from annoyance to confusion caught Robin's attention.

Wally frowned. "Nothing."

"No, tell me." Robin stared at Wally intensely. It was almost as bad as a Bat-glare.

"It's nothing, okay!" Wally said getting defensive. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Wally, you okay?" Robin asked. His voice was filling with concern now instead of defense.

"Just...leave me alone, okay!"

Wally leaned back on the couch. His head tilted over the rim of the couch. "What. The. HELL!"

"Wally, tell me what's wrong," Robin said. He reach forward and grabbed Wally's hand.

Wally pulled his hand away and sat up straight.

"Promise you won't hate me?" Wally said shyly.

"Wally, you're my best friend. How could I ever hate you?"

"Promise you won't judge me?"

"No more than I already do," Robin said with a smirk.

Wally took in a deep breath and then released it. Then he looked Robin right in the sunglasses. "I totally just forgot your name."

Robin frowned. "Again?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tehehe, awkward! Review please! :D**


	5. That Awkward Moment With Door Signs

**A/N: I know it's been a while since I updated. Sorry, I was busy with school and depression. However right now I'm hopped up on Prednisone (a steroid for asthma) and I can't sleep so lucky you you all get another story. And be looking forward to another bunch of installments because I've written three more chapters (that still need to be edited) and planned two more. Also I have all of your great suggestions. Also, I'm pretty sure these author notes are really rambling, but I'm hoping the story's okay. Oh, and I slightly changed the name because it matches my chapter name themes.  
><strong>

**A/N2: I'd like to thank candyapples101, Dextra2, writinginlove, candi711, SpritelyGryffindor, Lin36bffbecca, Blank Pages, EmmaLemon, Na'viWolf, rogue42197, and Ansa88 for revewing my last chapter. In addition I'd like to thank everyone continues to shout out such great ideas. While this particular awkward moment was taken from google, you've inspired me so much and I wouldn't be continuing this fic without your continued support and participation. **

**A/N3: EmmaLemon gave me the world's best compliment when she said I did a good job keeping the characters in character (I'm paraphrasing). Seriously, you have no idea how much that means to me because I really value characterization. I hope I did a good job on this chapter. I think I nailed M'gann and Artemis, but I'm not so sure about Zatanna since she hasn't had a lot of character development or screen time. Once again, thank you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment With Door Signs<strong>

"I'm so glad we decided to do this girls' night out!" M'gann said, beaming. Artemis was sure M'gann was about to float away any moment. She literal thought this was a possibility because of M'gann's ability to fly. Artemis put her arm around M'gann to prevent the inevitable and second arm around Zatanna, who was on her other side. The girls fell into step as they continued to walk down the long fluorescent-lit walkway of the mall they were shopping at.

"Well I wish we could push this into the evening but Dad wants me home soon," Zatanna said.

"He's really strict, huh?" Artemis said.

"But we've only just begun shopping," M'gann said. The threesome unlinked as a couple of unruly kids ran by them and then relinked when the kids, and the parents trailing after them, were gone.

"What do we need new clothes for?" Artemis said. "You're a shapeshifter. And Zatanna has magic."

"We don't," M'gann said with a giggle, "But you surely do."

"Meg-Gan!" Artemis said, stressing both syllables of M'gann's Earth name with a whine. She looked over at Zatanna for help but Zatanna was instead snickering. Artemis unlinked her arms once again. "Alright, I see who my true friends are. And obviously I forgot them at the mountain. Good. Bye!" Artemis started walking toward the exit.

"Oh, Artemis, come back," Zatanna said through her giggles.

Artemis chucked the bird at them and pushed the door to the exit. Except it didn't open and her body slammed into it. She fell to the ground.

"Oh my God!" M'gann yelled and ran over.

With M'gann's help Artemis slowly stood up and noticed Zatanna collapsed on the floor, pointing and laughing. Then she looked over at the door. "Pull, don't push," she read out loud.


	6. That Awkward Moment In Dead Zones

**A/N: I'd like to thank Ultimate Black Ace, Dextra2, ImaniSechelles and candi711 for reviewing. **

**Ultimate Black Ace: I loved your suggestion about the talk but I decided to use it in another collection of one-shots stories called Daddy-Bats. I think it fits a lot better there because as awkward as the talk is it just felt right for those Daddy-Bats and Robin. Once again, thanks for the idea! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment In Dead Zones<strong>

It had been a rough day for Kaldur at the mountain. Everyone had seemed to have someone except for him. M'gann and Connor were officially dating, even if they hadn't official told the team, Wally and Artemis were fighting more than usual, trying to hide their true feelings toward each other and Zatanna was over at the base which meant even Robin had someone. Kaldur was glad his teammates were happy, but he still felt lonely.

He snuck out when no one had noticed and went for a jog. Halfway down the beach his cell phone ran from inside his sweatpants. He slowed down to a walk and took the cell phone out. The name _Roy Harper_ lit up on the screen, making him frown. He wasn't displeased that his best friend was calling, only at the thought they the only teen hero left for him was Roy.

"Hello friend," Kaldur said, answering the phone.

"Hey, wha'cha doing? Hanging out with the junior justice league or do you have time for me?" Roy said.

"Actually I am currently am taking a break from the team. It was getting a little too…cramped."

"Hiatus break or just a break for the day."

"Just for the day," Kaldur said. He stared at the ocean, longing to be home once more. "It seems everyone has paired off. Romantically."

"Ah. So now you're missing that girl. Tootie, right?"

"Tula," Kaldur correct. "But even she has paired off with my oldest friend, Garth. It seems I am all alone."

"You've got me," Roy teased.

Kaldur cringed and a sexual image of Roy popped in his horny teenage mind head. He never wanted to think of Roy like that again. Kaldur started too walked down the beach. "I'm afraid I feel like your friendship alone is not enough to suffice me any longer. There are things, desires, that a best friend cannot accomplish. But the sad, unfortunately truth is that any girl shall not do. My heart belongs to Tula, but hers belongs to another. So my heart must stay broke as I watch the ones I love, though not in the same way as I love Tula, receive the feeling that I shall never be given. But perhaps we can both take solace in the loneliness we both feel…Roy? Are you there?"

Kaldur pulled his phone from his ear and looked at the screen. Instead of showing Roy's name it was on the main menu. He started walking back toward the base and redialed Roy's number.

"Hello?" Roy said.

"Why do I always enter a dead zone just as get to the point of pouring my heart out?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, I hung up," Roy said.

"What?"

"Yeah, you were boring me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. :D  
><strong>


	7. TAMW You Look Where You Shouldn't

**A/N: Oh yeah, I'm on a roll, updating three times in three days.  
><strong>

**A/N2: I'd like to thank That Girl Who Was GG, Dextra2, CharmedSerenity, naien543, Keepmovinvforard2 and ImaniSechelles for reviewing  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment When You're Looking Where You Shouldn't Instead of Looking Where You Should.<strong>

"Dude, thanks for coming to hang out with me at in Keystone!" Wally said and clasped his hand in Dick's back.

"No problem. I needed to get traught, and the best way to that is hang out with friends," Dick said. "So what's on the agenda."

"Wanna get ice cream?" Wally said, pulling a little ahead of Dick.

"You always make me get ice cream when I'm here. How do you not have a permanent brain freeze?"

"Well why do you walk so slow?" Wally said. He started walking backwards but was still at a quicker pace than Dick's.

"You're going to walk into something," Dick said.

Wally started making hand gestures that imitated talking while repeating what Dick said. Then he started having his 'hand-puppets' attack each other.

"You're such an idiot."

"Oh come on, Dick, _get traught_," Wally mocked.

While laughing Wally's eyes darted down, focusing on a place he probably shouldn't have been looking, especially not on his best friend. He noticed something vital and knew he had a duty to tell Dick. But he really didn't want to let Dick know where he was looking. Most normal people say thank you but Dick was far from normal. He would tease him endlessly. Still, Wally couldn't in good conscience leave his friend without the pertinent information.

"Hey Dick," Wally said while blood rushed to his checks.

"Yeah?" Dick asked with a taunt, obviously noticing that Wally was getting flustered.

"You're fly's down."

Dick stopped in place and looked down. He said a word that Batman would not have approved of, and if Alfred had heard would have surely made him wash his mouth out with soap, and turned around to fix the problem without Wally's lingering eyes looking at his crotch. When he turned around the zipper was up.

He started walking with Wally again, Wally still walking backwards. "Why were you looking?" Dick taunted.

"Oh, shut up!" Wally said. He nervously turned around and walked into a pole. He had to help himself up because Dick was too busy laughing. When he stood up he wiped dirt off his pants without noticing anything wrong with them.

"Hey Wally?" Dick said.

"Yeah?"

"You're fly's down too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading. Please review. :D**


	8. TAMW You Forget Your Towel

**A/N: I'd like to thank Dextra2, Keepmovingforward2, rogue42197, candi711, ajas136, random obsession and EmmaLemon for reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment When You Forget Your Towel<strong>

Being a superhero was hard enough, but the real problem was Ollie's personal life. Between running a failing business and raising an increasingly mouthy teenager Ollie was stretched thin. So the little moments he had to himself, like a nice hot shower at the end of the day, were the most important part of his routine. For fifteen minutes or so he could relax, with the heat of the water loosening up his muscles, and try to forget about all his stress.

But Ollie knew he couldn't stay in the shower forever. He turned the water off and peeked his head out from behind the shower curtain, looking for his towel.

"Shit," he said. There was no towel. "Roy!" He yelled. "Roy, I need you in the bathroom."

In a few moments Ollie heard footsteps. The door creaked opened. "Do I need to call child services?" Roy asked.

"Oh, shut up and grab me a towel," Ollie said.

A snicker came from Roy as the door opened all the way and he walked in. "You forgot to grab one."

"Yes, now if you could—"

Roy folded his arms. "And if I do this for you what will you do for me."

"I won't ground you," Ollie said, glaring at Roy. He gripped the shower curtain, which was the only thing keeping him unexposed to his adopted son.

"Not good enough," Roy said and closed the door.

"Roy!" Ollie yelled. He leaned a little too forward and put a little too much weight on the curtain. It snapped off its rings and he feel out of the tub and onto the tile floor. The door reopened.

"You okay?" Roy asked. Ollie could almost hear concern in his voice.

"Yeah," Ollie said and sat up.

"Aw man!" Roy said, "So didn't need to see that. Got to admit, though, glad I'm not I'm not your biological kid." Roy pulled a towel out from behind his back where he was hiding it from Ollie's view and threw it at his father. It landing in Ollie's lap, recovering it.

Ollie blushed, realizing he had exposed himself to Roy. "Hey!" Ollie said, realizing what Roy had implied. "It's not _that_ small."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that," Roy said between chuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review. :D  
><strong>


	9. That Awkward Moment Making Sandwiches

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple weeks. I just started a new job, and I also was taking an online class, but I dropped it and life's been kinda meh so here you go.  
><strong>

**A/N2: I'd like to thank gege qurban, Dextra2, poseidon'sdaughter3, rogue42197, Zom, ImaniSechelles, Ansa88 and MrsDickGrayson for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Wally walked into the main room of Mount Justice. He felt weak, so weak that his legs could barely support him. It had been a rough training session. While the other team members dispersed, M'gann and Connor sneaking off into a bedroom for some alone time, Zatanna going to her own room to catch up on homework, Kaldur going for a swim, Raquel sneaking off for a private phone call and Robin, being the crazy ninja he was, staying in the training room for more practice, Wally decided it was time for a much needed break. Artemis followed Wally into the main room. They both plopped down on the couch and Wally tried to grab the remote. It was just out of reach so Artemis grabbed it instead.<p>

"I swear to God if you make me watch Secret Life one more time—" Wally said before getting cut off.

"You'll what?" Artemis said.

"Nothing," Wally said meekly. He shrunk down into his seat and sighed. "Hey, sweetiepie, could you make me a sandwich?"

Artemis glared. "What do I look like, your servant girl, willing to beckon to your every call?"

Wally shrugged. "M'gann makes Connor sandwiches."

Artemis stood up and leaned over Wally. "Hello Wally! I'm. Not. M'GANN! I'm not your little housewife. I'm your girlfriend. Your equal. You will treat me with respect. Understood?"

"Yeah, okay. Sorry. I won't do it again."

"Good, now make me a sandwich."

"What?" Wally asked as the tables were turned.

"Do not argue with me. Make me a sandwich."

Artemis sat back down, picked up the remote and turned on ABC Family. "Great, I missed the beginning."

Slowly Wally stood up and went into the kitchen. He took out two slices of bread, covered them with turkey, cheese, lettuce and mustard, then handed Artemis the sandwich.

Wally sat back down as Artemis ate the sandwich. "How the Hell did you get me to do?" Wally asked.

"Wallace West!" Artemis yelled. "Go put a quarter in the swear jar!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: See what I did there? It's a call back to chapter 3. I like to think Wally introduced Artemis to his aunt, and they fought a little at first because Iris was sad that to see her nephew have a new woman in her life and they didn't get along at first but then they bonded over controlling his life and Iris accepted Artemis. Dude, I should totally write that fic! By the way, many of you may remember when I was an Artemis hater, but she really grew on me at the end of the season (insecurity being the episode where I realized I loved her), so now I'm a Spitfire fan.  
><strong>


	10. That Awkward Moment In the Bathroom

**A/N: This story idea was suggested by ImaniSechelles. Thank you so much for the great idea and all the fantastic reviews!**

**A/N2: I decided to change the name of this fic back to Awkward because I like to make your life more complicated. Actually I'm just really indecisive. :p  
><strong>

**A/N3: I'd like to thank Keepmpvingforward2, jazbez, Takua Nui, Dextra2, rogue42197, Lillianna Rider, MrsDickGrayson, ImaniSechelles and candi711 for reviewing.**

**Lillianna Rider: As hilarious as I found your idea I'm trying to keep these fics somewhat ground in reality. However the crack-fic writer inside me really loves the image you've given me. I keep seeing Wally causually strolling down the street, then he gets hit by a refigerator and gets up and he's like, wtf? and then Artemis is on the other side of the road snickering. There I wrote it for you! It's just lacking detail and probably breaks the laws of physics.**

* * *

><p>While Martians had vastly different biology than human there was one thing they had in common: both species had to use the bathroom. So after dinner with the girls at the Mountain M'gann excused herself to use the little girl's room. Just as she was finishing her business in a stall the door to the bathroom door opened followed by voices of the wrong gender.<p>

"I can't believe the girls had a get together without us," Connor said.

"I can't believe M'gann made her seven layer cake without me," Wally said.

Realizing she was in the wrong room M'gann pulled her legs up above the bottom of the stall and hoped to wait the boys out.

"You know why they were having this secret dinner," Robin said. M'gann waited along with the other boys for a reason. "They were talking about us."

Behind the stall M'gann wanted to snicker. Didn't the boys realize the girls had more important things going on in their lives than their boyfriends?

"That makes perfect sense!" Wally said. M'gann rolled her eyes.

"They better not have compared notes on how good kissers we are," Connor said.

"Afraid you'll come in last?" Wally asked.

M'gann could feel the tension through the room. She knew she had no right to spy on the boys, just as she had no right to listen to their thoughts. But it wasn't like she could just leave the bathroom. She was in the wrong one. She was in the boy's rooms.

"Yeah, well if they can compare us then we should compare them," Wally said. "So, how's M'gann?"

M'gann heard a loud smack and then Wally complained about Connor hitting him. She had to figure a way out of this situation soon. It seemed like the boys weren't leaving. They were having a little gabfest.

"Zatanna's very aggressive," Robin said. "All tongue all the time."

M'gann tried to stop herself from gagging. Where the boys really talking about this?

"Artemis is surprising unaggressive," Wally said. "I've got to do all the work. Not that I'm complaining. I like it like that."

_Think, think, think!_ M'gann said to herself. Then an idea popped in her head.

"So how's M'gann?" Wally asked again.

_Smack!_

Inside her stall M'gann flushed the toilet and then opened the stall. But instead of M'gann walking out Kaldur did.

"Kaldur, I didn't know you were in here?" Wally said. "How's Raquel's kissing?"

"Um…she's okay," M'gann, pretending to be Kaldur, said. She slowly crept by the boys and washed her hands.

"So are you two official yet?" Robin asked.

M'gann shrugged trying to get past the boy and out of the room. Just then the door opened and the real Kaldur walked in.

"Um, dudes. Why are there two Kaldurs?" Wally asked.

"Impostor!" Robin yelled and lunged at M'gann. She screamed while he pinned her to the ground. M'gann transformed back into her green Martian form.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I used the wrong bathroom and I didn't want you guys to make fun of me." She pushed Robin off and then looked at Connor. "And what's wrong with my kissing?" she asked and ran out of the bathroom in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and please review. Also remember to send in suggestions and if inspires me I might write a chapter about it like I did with ****ImaniSechelles' fantastic idea. **


	11. That Awkward Moment When Texting

**A/N: Apparently I haven't updated this story since June. So sorry! That's what tends to happen when you write one-shot collections. The ideas come and go. Can someone please give me a non-Wally idea? Wally's personality is perfect for awkward moments, and paired with the fact that he's my favorite character on the show that's why their are so many Wally-centered awkward moments. So if you want other characters send me ideas! Also send me ideas for my Daddy-Bats fic. Thanks!**

**A/N2: I'd like to thank just eating toast, sunflower13, Takua Nui, MrsDickGrayson, Lillianna Rider, Fiji-Fruit9000, FANGirl, Robin Red R, AdenaWolf, EmmaLemon, silverangel83, NeverEndingImagination1210, Robingirl, musicgirlforever101, and Im-totally-whelmed for their wonderful reviews. You guys are what keep me going and updating.  
><strong>

**A/N3: I'd like to thank candyapples101 for this idea. **

* * *

><p><strong>That Awkward Moment When Texting<strong>

Artemis growled as her cellphone buzzed from inside her pocket. It had been a boring couple of months. The team had been going on less and less missions and her relationship with Wally was getting stale. It seemed he never wanted to see her anymore. So when she fished the phone out and saw his name a smile was brought to her face.

_Look, I know we haven't hung out much lately but I really miss you_, the text read. _I partially blame myself. I've been spending a lot of time with Robin. No more than usual but I keep forgetting to make time for you too. The truth is I miss you. And I love you. It's like your cupid and you've struck me with one of your arrows. I know you're patrolling with GA tonight but I was hoping maybe we could get together later on. _

Artemis held the phone in her hands for a few moments and thought about what to write. Her heart felt like it was fluttering. Wally really did care about her.

_Hey Wall, long-time no-see. I miss you too. Actually, I'm not patrolling with GA tonight. Wanna meet up at the Mountain and go out for fro-yos? Oh, and I love you too._

Artemis waited few minutes for Wally to respond. Despite being the fastest boy alive he took forever to respond to text messages. She put the phone on the couch where she was sitting, put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her and changed the channel. Then her cell phone buzzed. It was another message from Wally.

_Opps, wrong person. That was meant for Roy. Nvm what I wrote. _

Artemis flung her cell phone against the wall. Wally professing his love for Roy through text was to be expected but how dare Ollie take Roy out on patrol instead of her. Quickly Artemis got changed into her costume and found the closest zeta tube. She had some asses to kick.


End file.
